The Samurai
by Syaoran2296
Summary: Sakura Syaoran Fai Kuro and Mokona enter the Samurai Jack world to retrieve the feather in the possession of Aku Who knows maybe we'l meet some old friends from Tomoeda Japan. I'm new at this so please give me some feedback and reviews.
1. Chapter 1

Many years ago in the distant land of Japan, a grand Samurai Emperor with the power of a magic sword defeated the evil creature Aku condemning the master of darkness to the earth in the form of a tree for all of eternity. Lifeless Aku remained there for many years until one day out of nowhere a man named Fei Wong Reed appeared with white glowing feather in the sky. Fei Wong said "Aku, I shall give you what the power of light has taken from you. Do with it as you please." Fei Wong grinned evilly as he dropped the feather onto the lifeless tree form that was once the mighty Aku and said "It's yours, at least till those who seek it return. Hahaha." Once the feather touched Aku, the magic went through out his body reviving the demon, he then rose "I LIVE!!!!" And so Aku went on to attack those who had enslaved his body to the earth, and began to take over the world, until one day the son of the Emperor, a brave young Samurai Warrior took on Aku and almost destroyed him till Aku channeled the extra power of the feather into magic and flung the Samurai into the future, where everything is Aku. Now the Samurai known as Jack seeks to return to the past, and undo the future that is Aku. Thousands of years later in a small field outside of a city that strangely resembles Tokyo Jack walks along the tree line, sword by his side. He had heard a rumor that Aku's palace had appeared in this city recently. As he entered a bar within the city, he was immediately noticed by a group of four bounty hunters. The biggest one, one they called Touya approached the samurai with a smile and said "I take it you know why we are here." Jack replied "Indeed." Touya smiled and said to him "we don't need to get innocent people involved. How bout we step outside. Say the plains?" Jack looked at him from under his straw hat and nodded and began walking out followed by the bounty hunters.

"It's your move Samurai" said Touya.

Jack looked up as he waited "I will wait. You first".

"Fine by me" At once Touya drew his large two handed blade and charged in as Jack drew his katana leaping into the air, dodging the blade and struck back. Touya's partner and long time friend Yukito stood back smiling "having fun there Touya?"

"Of course!" Touya said as he fought tooth and nail with the Samurai "He is a lot stronger then I had thought. No matter." While the two fought it out, a hole opened up into the sky and four humans, and what appeared to be a white pork bun fell from the sky onto the hard ground. They landed on one another into a big pile and at once furious a man wearing all black jumped up and began yelling at the white thing saying "WHY CAN YOU NEVER SEEM TO TRANSPORT US IN A WAY WE DON'T ALL LAND ON EACH OTHER?!?!?!? AND WHY CANT YOU PUT US INTO A TOWN OR SOMETHING, WHY IS IT ALWAYS OUTSIDE THE TOWN WHERE WE HAVE TO WALK!?!?!?!" Then a taller man, skinny with blonde hair, and an eye patch stepped up with a playful smile "Ohhh Kuro-puu. You know Mokona can't control where we land or how." The man said holding what he called Mokona. "Fine……. MY NAME IS KUROGANE!!!!!" then mokona flew up towards Kurogane and laughed saying "Opps Kurogane is mad again…. Like always."

"Are you ok Sakura?" Said the other young man; this one was different; he wore a green cape and goggles.

"Yes I am fine. Thank you Syaoran" She said with a warm smile. "Where are we?"

"Not sure……but" Replied Syaoran, but then he heard the sounds of the fight between Jack and Touya. And then the five rushed to see what was going on. Back in the fight Jack had now gained the advantage, knocking Touya's sword away and knocking him to the ground, preparing to send the finishing blow.

"Your highness?" Yelled Syaoran.

"TOUYA!!!!!!" Yelled Sakura.

"Sakura?" Said Touya looking up. Then Immediately Syaoran jumped into action summoning his fathers Tai Chi sword, thrusting it in the way of Jack Katana.

"You side with Darkness, Prepare to be defeated." Jack said as he began fighting Syaoran.

"I think you have me confused. I have no fight with you! But I cannot allow you to kill Touya." Yelled Syaoran. Then Fai with a smile on his face walked over to Yukito and said "You're not really what you seem are you?"

"What is it you mean" Yukito said gently smiling back. "I can sense you're not human, I can sense you have a large amount of magic power you are holding back. I can also tell your like me, not from this world." Fai replied. "That obvious huh?" Yukito said with a smile as he fell backwards and transformed into his true form Yue. "Well now that its known I guess it's time this fight should end." Yue said glaring at the fight. He then flew up and shot an arrow he created from his energy and shot it between the two warriors. Then Fai walked between the two and as usual, acted as a mediator. "I don't think we need to be fighting anymore. It's obvious we are on the same side." Syaoran lowered his weapon, as did Jack.

"Who are you?" Said Jack.

"Well to tell you the truth. Not your enemy, we are even from this world. We had to come here." Said Touya getting up.

"We are just travelers here as well." Fai said looking Yue and Touya.

Is there a place we can talk in private? If you truly are on the side of righteousness, please let us talk." Jack said calmly.

"Yeah, in the back of that bar we met in earlier. I have a room with my, traveling companions." Touya said as he looked over at Sakura, and Syaoran.

"Then we must move quickly before Aku's minions take any notice." Jack said. And then at that point the group got up and made their way to the city.

End Part 1


	2. Chapter 2

As the group reentered the bar area from before; Touya stops and nods to the bartender. At once the man got up and walked to the front door and shut it, and switching the open sign to closed. "Soo, you're the other Syaoran Li we heard about." Said Touya immediately "and your Sakura."

"Um Yes that's correct, your highness. Um you have heard of us?" Said Syaoran

"Yes, before we came here." Said Touya.

"Um I beg your pardon but…. I am afraid I do not understand what is going on." Jack said interrupting. "who are you?" Fai then walked up and said "Well to begin, I am Fai D. Flouright. And this is Princess Sakura. That is Syaoran as you have heard, and that big lug is Kuro daddy."

"KUROGANE!!!" Yelled Kuro.

"And this is Mokona" Said Fai pointing at Mokona.

"A Demon?" Said Jack, preparing to draw his weapon, but Fai nods saying "Not quite"

"Mokona is Mokona" Said Mokona. "Well you see. We travel world looking for this young girls memories. Each has a magic power that can have an effect on the surrounding area." Explained Fai.

"My name is Touya, my friend here is Yukito….I mean Yue and we are searching as well." Said Touya. "My sister, and her…..boyfriend both powerful magicians were captured by the Demon who rules this world. He wants to harness their power, and the cards she controls to take over more of the universe."

"Myself and one other are her guardians, and the guardians of the cards. But sadly we couldn't prevent what was to happen. As Aku and his soldiers ripped open the dimensional doorway, he dragged my master and Li inside as well. We were to late though, by the time we had reached the portal it had disappeared." Said Yue

"Then one of my sisters friends, a boy named Eriol used his magic and transported us to the Dimensional Witch. There she told us our price had been paid many years ago by Clow Reed or something, and sent us on our way. The only things she told us, was to find the Samurai known as Jack, and Syaoran Li. And to give Li a message" Touya said sitting back in his chair as he pulled out a piece of paper. "Lets see. First off you owe her payment for something, and the other is (You will all find what you seek in the place, where the successor of Clow Reed is held. Find Princess Sakura's dimensional counter-part, and all shall be as it should.)"

"Counter-part? Does she mean…" Sakura was interrupted.

"My sister, Sakura Kinomoto" Said Touya.

Yue then rose saying "My counterpart, Keroberus is out right now searching for our master. But to no avail."

"We remembered what that woman said, and so we disguised ourselves as bounty hunters. To go undetected from the Demon, trying to find Jack, as you can tell it worked." Touya said as he noticed Princess Sakura watching him. He then grinned as if thinking back on a past memory "Everything ok there monster?"

"TOUYA!!!! YOU'RE THE MONSTER!" Yelled Sakura as she put on a pouting face.

"Yep just like her." Touya laughed. "You mean the Sakura from your world Touya?" Said Syaoran.

"Yep. So what's your story exactly, the witch didn't really say." Touya said looking to the Young Samurai warrior.

"Oh yes, of course. My apologies, they call me Jack. My father was the Emperor of Japan, and he with this magic sword defeated the evil Aku. But one day a great magical power revived the demon to his full power, and he retook all of Japan. When I finally was old enough and strong enough to fight him, I took up my father's sword and challenged the beast only to be flung into a future that is ruled by Aku." Jack Said looking down.

"This magic power, have you ever seen it before? Did it look like a feather." Said Syaoran jumping up.

"From what I have heard, yes I believe in his palace he keeps a feather like thing. They say it's what gives him his new powers. Is this what you search for?" Jack said looking out at the group.

"Yes it is." Syaoran said. "Please help me to return to the past, regain what is yours, and stop this future from ever happening." Jack said, asking for their help.

"Yes." Said each person in the room.

"So where do we start?" Said Fai.

Jack then rose and looked out the window "We must find Aku's lair."

Elsewhere within Aku's Palace, Aku stands before Sakura Kinomoto, and Shoran Li with an Evil smile. "Soon young ones, soon I will harness your power, and once I do. I will be able to not only control this universe but many. HAHAHAHA!"

"You won't get away with this!" Sakura Kinomoto yelled, struggling with the dark chains that held her to the wall. "Shaoran!?! Are you there?"

"Yes Sakura. Im still here…..DAMN! If only I could reach my sword." Said Shaoran Li struggling.

Aku then began to laugh. "This is perfect. It's just as Fei Wong Reed for told…. Soon I will control it all." He then holds up Shaoran's sword and looks at his reflection and says "And with these powers, I can finally do away with SAMURAI JACK! COME GET ME SAMURAI! HAHAHAHAHAHAHA"

End Part 2


End file.
